The invention relates to a metal container which is capable of withstanding internal overpressure and whose hollow vessel containing the contents is composed of an essentially cylindrical wall and two outwardly curved end walls, wherein at least one of the end walls has a bulge which protrudes as a cup-shaped bottom from the curved end wall, wherein at least one container connecting pipe is provided which is preferably seated in the bulge or cup-shaped wall, and wherein an intended breaking point formed as a notch at the outer surface is integrated in at least one of the end walls.